Catalyst
Death S. Catalyst '( 死•S•触媒,''Shi S. Shokubai?) Introduction Appearance Catalyst takes on the appearance of a tall (10'1"), young adult male with at most times red eyes, at times they turn brighter or red-ish pink, and black hair.He is typically dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, and a tie. He also sports a pocket watch with chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Funtomdrum crest,traditionally worn by the house's head butler. White gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian tattoo which was given to him while enslaved, that is on his left hand.Occasionally, he removes his white gloves, revealing black fingernails. When acting as a tutor to his charge, he wears glasses and a scarf, and sweeps his hair back from his face. Personality Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Catalyst has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all.He has 3 styles of attacking : The first being a off ground method of fighting a trait he shares with his brother. The second being using his speed to attack opponents from behind and keep them on the defensive side while delivering strong punches. Physical Strength Catalyst has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He can use some sword techniques without his sword. He has also been shown to pack powerful punches. Agility One of Catalyst's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed.Being able to get past 1,000 's of gaurds whithout being noticed and deafeating them on the way.Another being able to out run his brother Asura being two kilometers ahead of him in a race. Endurance He has a very high tolerence but not is much shown of his endurance as he usually beats opponents with a few attacks. Weapons Uses silverware as weapons. Devil Fruit Does not have a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Master user (10/10 ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments ' Master user (10/10) ''Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King '' 'U'ser'' (9/10) Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes When you were standing in the wake of devastation when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now you were there and possibly alone. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation you build up all the failiures all you've known remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go, let it go. Other wise if you have all that and don't it will come back to haunt you. Remeber that and live by it. Trivia *A running gag is Catalyst pulling out simple silverware from his coat and using it to completely beat an enemy into submission. *Another running gag is for Catalyst to ignores order when around cats. *He keeps many cats hidden in his closet, to make sure so others don't find out. Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:Madness User Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Death Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User